Cheat
by blu-babe
Summary: A sadfic of a BotanXHiei pairing. I love them as a couple, but my inspiration told me to write this. It's not horribly long but I hope you will read it!


Ummm, yeah, this is inspired by a true event, though I didn't enjoy writing it because I believe in HAPPILY ever after...but I think this story turned out well...

* * *

Cheat.

The wind sent a chill down her spine as it caressed her pale skin. It was the middle of September, and already the summer's warmth was leaving the city. She was sitting on a wooden park bench, having found the steel one's far too cold, contemplating what had just occurred.

She and Hiei had gone out together for a short time, for the better part of a single week anyways. She was told by Kurama, who else knew Hiei well enough to say, that Hiei never took a relationship seriously. He could never be satisfied with just one woman.

At first she hadn't been sure she should believe him, but she had this strong feeling that what Kurama had said was not only true in the past, but now as well. So she had left him. She told him she wasn't ready for any romantic relationship with him, because things of the past held her back. He had believed it, and she left it at that, not mentioning Kurama's words.

And so, for seven month's they didn't talk. Except for two occasions. The first time, Kurama showed up on her door and asked her to come talk to 'some one' She had known instantly who he'd meant, but complied anyways. What could one conversation hurt?

So they talked, watched the stars and even hugged, that was one week after the breakup. Although she had talked to him, she felt uncomfortable doing so, like she was afraid of him. Two months later, he showed up on her doorstep randomly, and turned her words against her. He made I don't trust anyone, into I hate you.

This time there was no embrace, no fear, no calmness and no ambition to set things right. It was just a conversation, an exchange of words between two would-be friends. That was five months before. Then, she received his letter. His short letter of apology, oh how he had changed from the days when he would not even see what he'd done wrong. He said he was leaving. Leaving forever.

It was then she realized that she loved him. After seven months of bitterness, most of it with no communication, and constant resentment, she loved him now. There was just one thing she had to find out before she could think about telling him. Had he cheated on her?

So how does all that lead up to this? To her sitting alone, on a September afternoon, in a windy park, on her cedar bench? Simple. She just got her answer. He was shocked by the question, but answered with a sound, reverberating, clear "No." Too bad for him she wasn't fooled. The flash in his eyes, the sudden clench of his jaw, the flick of his nose, his stiffened shoulders. They told her all she needed to know.

He had cheated, slept around, probably because she could not give him her body, or her faith, although she wanted to. So this is why she was sitting on the hard wood bench, shivering in the breeze, watching the sun sink away. Silently she stood, and taking a step foreword, she stepped into her pain.

She took another step, and another, each one moving her closer to tears. She began to run, not caring to look back on this day, a whimper escaped her lips, followed by the steady hammering of her feet on the cement path. Another whimper, slightly louder, but still soft, emitted itself from her, and another, and another, until she was full out sobbing, face buried in her hands as she ran.

When she woke up the next morning she found she didn't remember what happened when she had gotten home, or ever getting home for that matter. All she remembered was the words he didn't have to say. "Why..." She whispered, "...why, am I not enough?" She sat up, reaching for something beside her bed, a pair of scissors, and opened the blades, "I see it now, my love for you." She pressed it tightly to her left hand, and drew it back slowly, "But you were not true." She whispered and the scissors drew a line of blood.

* * *

True event : YES. Me who experienced it : It is not in my best interest, as I made a promise to keep the identity of my inspirations a secret. They know who they are and that is more than enough. I hope you like the story though. I may or may not consider a second chapter, but I won't be pushed to make them make up, if anything it'll be more of a fight... 


End file.
